My Blessing
by highlanderprincess
Summary: Despite having her dream job and her life together, she still feels like something is missing. At least, until she meets Edward Cullen. A single dad who looks just as dangerous as he does attractive. His tattoos and rough exterior might have caught her attention, but it's his giving heart which causes her to fall head over heels for him.
1. Prologue

**Hey, everyone! The day has finally come! I'm so happy to finally share Bella's side of the story with you. I really hope you enjoy this because I really love writing about these two. Once my schedule frees up after this month, I should be updating this, and my other stories, constantly. Since this is a retelling, I don't think it will take** _ **too**_ **long to complete it. Giant thanks to everyone who loved The Blessing so much. I really appreciate all the support more than you'll ever know. Please enjoy and review!**

 **And without further ado, here's Bella's point of view!**

" _There is a house built out of stone_

 _Wooden floors, walls and window sills_

 _Tables and chairs worn by all of the dust_

 _This is a place where I don't feel alone_

 _This is a place where I feel at home._

' _Cause, I built a home_

 _For you_

 _For me_

 _Until it disappeared_

 _From me_

 _From you."_

 _-The Cinematic Orchestra-_

 **Prologue**

There are some things you never forget. Like the quiet halls that seem endless, the faint smell of antiseptics and urine, the way the fluorescent lights reflect against the large windows looking out into the dark, ominous sky and the sounds of dozens of machines telling you the end is near. My last memories of her involved a cold hospital room. I had spent hours at her side. Afraid to even use the bathroom because I thought within those few minutes she'd pass on. I didn't want to miss a single thing. So, I stayed paralyzed in my chair. Watching and waiting for something-anything-to happen.

My dad had been resigned that final day. He knew what was coming. I could see it on his face and in the depths of his bloodshot eyes. He stayed by her side and held her hand, but was too overwhelmed to utter a single word. When I couldn't bring myself to look at my mom, I'd look at his face and try to read his expression. What I saw there made me want to weep. I looked to Alice, who seemed just as distraught, but then realized I couldn't stay in that room a moment longer. I had to escape. Even if just for a few minutes. I kissed my mom on the forehead before making my way down the corridor toward the restroom. It was straight down the hall and to the right. I sat on a toilet for a few minutes with my head in my hands. Just wanting a few moments of clarity. When I finally felt composed I left my sanctuary in the bathroom to return to my parent's room.

As I turned the corner, I saw one nurse hurry into my mother's room. And then another. Before, finally, the NP came flying down the opposite hallway with a doctor running behind her, following the loud beeps coming from my mother's room. It all felt like it was happening in slow motion. I felt like I was watching a television show because suddenly, I barely felt tethered to my own body. I was witnessing something horrible, and I couldn't move my legs any faster. Slowly, I walked down the hall, listening to the commotion coming from her room. It wasn't until I heard my sister's cries that I broke out into a run, flying down the hallway like the NP did moments before.

The hallway felt endless as I ran toward her room. It felt like no matter how quickly I ran, I couldn't get there fast enough. I heard the erratic beeps slow into one long, resigned tone as she flatlined. I burst into the room only to see my sister crying in her chair, holding onto my mother's blanket. My father sat motionless at her side. He sat expressionless while holding her hand. I just stood there and looked at her in shock. My mind was unable to fully process what was happening. She appeared to be asleep. She looked so peaceful; which was nice to see after she'd been in pain for so, so long. When I started crying, I couldn't stop the tears from falling for a long time. My dad had to carry me out to his car because I didn't want to leave my mother's room. A fourteen-year-old shouldn't have to say goodbye to their mother… Although I knew the day would come someday, I knew I would never be ready- _could_ never be ready.

The memory of that night will stay with me forever. I cherish every moment I had with my mother. She was the most incredible woman I ever knew. That's why I understand Edward's pain so completely. He thinks he's alone in this, but I'll be by his side for as long as he wants me. He thinks he's handling it poorly, but in all honesty, he's handling the loss of his brother better than I handled my mother's death. Edward is so much stronger than he realizes. I wish I could see how he sees himself. It's like he hates who he is. I don't think he realizes his own strength and amazing character. I can't explain how difficult it is to love someone who hates himself. _Love? Do I really love Edward._ We've been friends for a while but there's nothing more between us. At least, not yet. _Could I possibly love him already?_

Yes. I know I do. I can see through his harsh exterior to the man he truly is: Strong, caring, intelligent, and patient beyond belief. He has a heart big enough to love so many people. All I can hope for is one day he'll feel the same way about me as I do him. Hopefully, one day we'll move past all of this pain and find happiness.

Together.

 **A/N: I really hope you all enjoyed the prologue. I'll be posting chapter one either tomorrow or the next day! If you want to read my unedited teasers for the chapters to come, I'll be posting them in my Facebook group, "The Highlander Princess's Clan"! So feel free to join! Thanks again and please review :).**


	2. Chapter 1: First Sight

**Hey, everyone! I'm finally getting back to updating after my little break! If you weren't aware I've spent the last seven months transforming The Blessing on FF into a novel! I've never worked harder on anything in my life. It was (and still is) a crazy journey, but I'm so glad I did it. I learned so much throughout the process and now I feel like a different person entirely. I have no plans to remove "The Blessing" from FF. Since it was inspired by the love story between Edward and Bella, I didn't feel right taking it down. Also, I know some of you love to have the stories available on FF (I know I do) so I didn't want to take it down for that reason, as well. If you're interested in checking out the book, I self-published it through amazon under the name Lizzie Lee. The book is still titled "The Blessing" and has a beautiful cover by the wonderful Jada D'Lee. I worked hard rewriting/reworking the original FF and I honestly think you'll love the additions to the story. I cry when I read it... but maybe that's just me since I'm such a dork. For more information on the book you can check me out at Lizzie Lee on amazon and goodreads and on my facebook page at Lizzie Lee.**

 **Okay, I'm done with my plug now. Sorry if that annoyed some of you, but God knows I love to ramble on and on. Anyway, I really hope you enjoy this BPOV of "The Blessing"! Please review!**

 **Chapter 1 - First Sight**

There are moments when you just _know_. You see someone for the first time, and you can't help but imagine an entire life with them. At least, I do. When I first met Edward Cullen I was completely taken aback. He was everything I never knew I wanted. _Everything my father warned me against._ He had this bad boy exterior, but there was something in his eyes that suggested he wasn't as rough as he personified.

He must have just gotten off work because he was covered in filth and sweat. He was obviously exhausted, too. His hair was wild and his face was scruffy and covered in specks of dirt. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his tattoos. His skin was a blanket of artwork. Every inch of exposed flesh was painted in beautiful ink. I saw him staring at a few microwave dinners with a perturbed look on his handsome face. I've never seen someone stare at different varieties of microwavable mac & cheese dishes with such intensity. I had to smile. It was obvious he hadn't done much grocery shopping… if _any._

I breezed past him, putting an extra sway in my hips because I felt his eyes on me. I couldn't bring myself to look back at him because I had been so shy at the time. I hadn't even spoken a word to him, yet, I knew he made me feel like no one else. It was in the way he looked at me. His gaze was so predatory. I could feel his lust as I walked by him. However, I felt something else, too. Before I turned at the end of the aisle to head to the ice cream and frozen desserts, I stole a glimpse of him. I saw him slumped against his cart as he pushed it forward. He looked so _defeated_. At the time, I couldn't imagine why. However, as I got to know him, I found that, despite his handsome face, he was riddled with self-doubt. Even to this day I know there are times when he doesn't feel good enough - doesn't feel worthy of the life he has. It's frustrating because I want him to see himself the way I do.

That night, I went to my sister, Alice's, house. They frequently had me over for dinner. Ever since our mom passed away when we were children, family became extremely important to us. Life is so precious; you never know when the day might be your last. That's why Alice insisted on my frequent visits. I couldn't deny her a thing because I _am_ her best friend, after all. She always harassed me about how much I worked. She'd say I should find a nice man and settle down, like she did. Well, I tried that route, several times in fact, but I never had any success. Every man I met _initially_ seemed nice enough, but they always found a way to prove me wrong.

The last boyfriend I had - whose name I don't even want to _think_ about - practically ruined me for all men. Not in the way people usually think, like the "this fictional character ruined me for all real men because he set the standards so high, no one could measure up" sort of way. No, my ex took every dream I had about what I wanted in a man and crushed them. I couldn't bring myself to trust anyone for a long time after I finally kicked him to the curb. Just thinking about him now makes my skin crawl. I don't think I could hate anyone the way I hate him.

He'd seemed so nice at first, so friendly. I would have never guessed what he truly was like as a person. When I look back at my relationship with him, I can't help but wonder if any of it was my fault. Maybe I could've done something to prevent what happened... While another part of me wonders if any attempt I might have made would have been futile. I've played the scenarios in my head _over_ and _over_ again. I've wondered where I went wrong or what I could have done differently. Yet, I know hindsight is 20/20. It's easy for me to say, "I should've done this" now because I'm no longer in that horrible situation… _Stop thinking about this, Bella. No good ever comes from thinking about it._ I close my eyes, take a deep breath, and direct my thoughts someplace more pleasant. Just thinking of Edward calms me down enough so I can breathe again.

Later that night at my sister's, I thought of that mysterious, hot, ink covered man. I kicked myself for being so shy, wondering why on Earth I didn't just go up to him and introduce myself. I made a vow to talk to him the next time I saw him. _All I would have to do is summon the courage to do so…_

"Bella, what are you thinking so hard about? You've been preoccupied all throughout dinner," Alice commented as she fed her daughter, Cyndy.

"Nothing," I answered shyly. "I was just thinking about work."

Alice gave me a knowing smile, managing to read my face like an open book. "Bella, don't give me that. I see that look on your face. I know that look isn't the way you look when you're thinking about work. Now, out with it."

I rolled my eyes at her, causing her to laugh at me. What was I supposed to tell her? I saw a man, who I thought was attractive, and that was it? There was nothing exciting about that. Besides, I thought I'd never see him again. I thought our encounter was just a fleeting possibility of what could've been. I had no idea what the future held for us.

 **~ TB ~**

"What are you thinking?"

I turn onto my side and find Edward smirking at me. He always seems to know when I'm thinking about him. I swear, the man has some sort of sixth sense or something. _Or maybe I'm just an open book._ I nestle my body against his, and he wraps his arms around me. Kissing my forehead before he lies in silence, awaiting my answer.

"I was just thinking about how we met," I finally reply as I run a finger casually up and down the cuts of his abdominal muscles.

"Really?" Edward grins at me. "I think about that all of the time."

"Really?" I ask incredulously. With two kids and a new promotion, I'm surprised he has time to think about anything else. Although, despite his bad boy persona, I always thought he was a hopeless romantic.

"Yeah, really." He smiles at me again, running his fingers through my tousled hair. "Whenever I wonder 'how did this gorgeous girl get with a guy like me?' I think about it," he teases me.

I smile at his answer, craning my neck up to press my lips against his; I feel a little foot kick me in the back, informing us we're not alone. Charlie had gotten over his whole "sleep with mommy and daddy" phase until Edward, for some god-forsaken reason, let him watch _Child's Play_. Now, Charlie can't seem to go to bed by himself without thinking Chuckie will come out of his closet and get him. So, while Edward complains about getting "cockblocked," it's all his fault.

Charlie climbs over me until he falls between me and his father. He smiles at me, obviously wide awake despite the late hour, and takes my arm and wraps it around him. He's such a cute little guy. At four years old, he still looks really young. He's smaller than the other kids in his preschool, but I assure him that one day he'll sprout up to be just as tall as his daddy.

"How you see daddy?" he asks as he looks between the two of us with wide, curious eyes.

"You want to know how mommy and daddy met?" Edward asks, always finding a way to understand what his son is talking about.

I shot Edward a questioning glance, wondering if telling him this story would be a good idea. _How much should we reveal to him?_ I don't want to tell him about Seth and Kate right now. Besides, I'm not sure if that information should come from me. We've discussed it and decided we wanted to wait until he was older to tell him. Telling him now at such a young age, I'm not sure if he'd truly understand.

"Just start off from the moment we met. I'll fill in the blanks for him later," Edward says, giving me an encouraging smile.

"Okay, buddy. Are you sure you're not too sleepy to hear this? It's getting pretty late…"

"No, mommy! I hear it!"

"Okay, it all started out when you were a little baby…"


End file.
